dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Beauty Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the eighth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Chapter 1 (2 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets (6). (Skip: 6 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (6). (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 1 Beast Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (2 Acts) 1. Raise Beast Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 2. Complete 1 Who Am I? (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 500 12,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest Impruberries (15). (Skip: 15 ) 2. Complete 1 Your Own Good. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Have 1 Noble Crystal. (Skip: 10 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Raise your Beast Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 2. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) 3. Craft 1 Fancy Flooring . (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 1 Miserable Mirror ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Plant Fireapples (5). (Skip: 5 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) 3. Collect 60 Runestones from farms. (Skip: 40 ) 4. Breed Beast Dragon with another dragon. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 6 (3 Acts) 1. Hatch a Life Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) 2. Complete 1 Who Am I? (Skip: 15 ) 3. Raise your Beast Dragon to level 10 (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 10 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 1 Your Own Good. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 105 ) 3. Raise your Beast Dragon to level 11. (Skip: 22 ) 4. Have 2 Resilient Roses . (Skip: 45 ) Prize: 1 Cursed Rose Dragon ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Raise your Cursed Rose Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 2. Complete 1 Your Own Good. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Collect 50 Runestones from farms. (Skip: 35 ) 4. Breed Beast Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 9 (5 Acts) 1. Raise your Cursed Rose Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 2. Complete 1 Your Own Good. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Raise your Beast Dragon to level 13. (Skip: 26 ) 4. Have 4 Resilient Roses. (Skip: 99 ) 5. Plant Buffbeats (6). (Skip: 6 ) Prize:'''10 ---- '''Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Raise your Beast Dragon to level 15. (Skip: 195 ) 2. Collect 50 Runestones from farms. (Skip: 35 ) 3. Raise your Cursed Rose Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 195 ) 4. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) Prize:'''1 Beauty Dragon DragonTalesCursedBeauty1.png DragonTalesCursedBeauty2.png CursedBeautyCh1Act1.png CursedBeautyCh1Act2.png CursedBeautyCh1Prize.png CursedBeautyCh1to2.png CursedBeautyCh2Act1.png CursedBeautyCh2Act2.png CursedBeautyCh2Prize.png CursedBeautyCh2to3.png CursedBeautyCh3Act1.png CursedBeautyCh3Act2.png CursedBeautyCh3Act3.png CursedBeautyCh3Prize.png CursedBeautyCh3to4.png CursedBeautyCh4Act1.png CursedBeautyCh4Act2.png CursedBeautyCh4Act3.png CursedBeautyCh4Prize.png CursedBeautyCh4to5.png CursedBeautyCh5Act1.png CursedBeautyCh5Act2.png CursedBeautyCh5Act3.png CursedBeautyCh5Act4.png CursedBeautyCh5Prize.png CursedBeautyCh5to6.png CursedBeautyCh6Act1.png CursedBeautyCh6Act2.png CursedBeautyCh6Act3.png CursedBeautyCh6Prize.png CursedBeautyCh7Act1.png CursedBeautyCh7Act2.png CursedBeautyCh7Act3.png CursedBeautyCh7Act4.png CursedBeautyCh7Prize.png CursedBeautyCh7to8.png CursedBeautyCh8Act1.png CursedBeautyCh8Act2.png CursedBeautyCh8Act3.png CursedBeautyCh8Act4.png CursedBeautyCh8Prize.png CursedBeautyCh8to9.png CursedBeautyCh9Act1.png CursedBeautyCh9Act2.png CursedBeautyCh9Act3.png CursedBeautyCh9Act4.png CursedBeautyCh9Act5.png CursedBeautyCh9Prize.png CursedBeautyCh9to10.png CursedBeautyCh10Act1.png CursedBeautyCh10Act2.png CursedBeautyCh10Act3.png CursedBeautyCh10Act4.png CursedBeautyCh10Prize.png '''Story: 'Dragon Tales: Cursed Beauty' *It was another dreary day within the dilapidated chateau. The Beast Dragon rumbled about, scratching the wooden bannisters as he passed by in boredom. Dust coated everything within the estate. The only sign of life were swaths of footprints caused by the Beast roaming about angrily. *The chateau once housed a beloved family of fair lords and ladies, yet that was ages ago. The only known inhabitant that remained was the Beast Dragon. With large horns and piercing eyes, anyone who saw him would turn tail and run away. His looks were scary, but his personality was a far worse crime. Rude, brash, and arrogant, the Beast was quite the unlikeable dragon. *From high up in the estate, the Beast Dragon caught a glimpse of movement in the rose gardens below. Between the violet-red rose bushes wandered the most gorgeous, brilliant, dragon he ever laid his eyes on. Her every movement was precise and light, as if she were the clouds above. The Beast rushed through the manor to find the Beauty Dragon. *As he tore through the unkempt keeps and corridors, the Beast Dragon passed a lone alcove and slowly stopped. The alcove stored just one item: a tall, ornate, mirror. A blanket was placed over its reflective surface years ago, now coated in dust. The Beast Dragon hesitated for a moment, but slowly grabbed the cloth and removed the blanket. Starring back at himself, the Beast Dragon's ire grew and grew until he punched the mirror, shattering the reflection of himself into dozens of smaller splinters. How could anyone love such a hideous creature? *Sulking in the dark, the Beast Dragon's attention moved towards a small, violet-red, rose petal that fluttered through a broken window. It traveled through the air between beams of sunlight speckled with dust particles. Landing gingerly in the palm of his outstretched paw, the Beast crushed the delicate petal between his massive claws. The flowers in the gardens below were a constant reminder of the individual who cursed him to this place and form ages ago. It was time to confront the Cursed Rose Dragon... *Running rampant through the chateau, the Beast was on the hunt for the Cursed Rose Dragon. As he flew furiously through the estate, his memory raced with thoughts of the Cursed Rose. Once a loyal servant of his family, the Cursed Rose Dragon placed a spell on Beast, turning him into the large monstrosity he is now. He told the Beast that his heart and personality had turned twisted and arrogant, unlike when he was a loving child, and the only way to help him was to curse him. To break the curse, Beast would have to prove that his personality was beautiful enough for one to love, but how could he do that when he looked so hideous!? *The search for the Cursed Rose Dragon seemed futile. No matter how fast or how hard he searched, he couldn't find his elusive nemesis. As he combed through the estate, Beast couldn't help but feel that he was being watched... No one was around, but the feeling of eyes lurking in the shadows couldn't be shaken. Discouraged and dejected, the Beast Dragon gave up his search. As he sulked in the garden, violet-red petals floated by in the breeze, and as if he appeared out of thin air, the Cursed Rose Dragon stood in plain sight, staring right at the Beast. *Beast lunged at the Cursed Rose Dragon only to crash through hundreds of petals. The Cursed Rose now stood where the Beast leapt. The Beast roared in fury, but the Cursed Rose was unmoved. In fact, the Cursed Rose Dragon almost seemed to pity the Beast. It explained to the large dragon that the curse wasn't meant to torture Beast, but to try and help him. To be loved by others starts on the inside, and the Beast Dragon clearly hasn't learned that yet. Cursed Rose glanced over Beast's shoulder, who then turned and saw the Beauty Dragon wandering through the gardens. If she would ever love the Beast, he would have to change his ways. *To gain the attention of the Beauty Dragon, who was wandering around the estate, Beast figured he must first clean up the chateau. He spent hours dusting, sweeping, and rebuilding to get the manor in a respectable state. All these years of neglect had taken its toll on the grounds, but after some hard work the Beast was surprised to see how good everything could look. The chateau was no longer dreary and grey, but warm and inviting. Beast took particular care to polish up the ballroom as well. Once everything was cleaned, he brought the broken mirror into the ballroom and sat there, reflecting on who he had become. *Joyous music played through the crisp air as the Beast Dragon danced to the steps of an ancient ballad. Humming to the music, eyes closed, a smile stretched across the Beast's face. He seemed to be in a world of his own, dancing through the ballroom until someone tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes shot open as he snapped back to reality by the visitor's interruption. Standing beside him was the Beauty Dragon, giggling to herself. The Beast Dragon blushed, having been caught dancing by himself. Before he turned in embarrassment, the Beauty grabbed him by the paw and pulled him to the center of the ballroom. There the two danced until the sun set on the restored chateau and blooming gardens. In the distance the Cursed Rose Dragon watched the two dancing in harmony and smiled. The Beast Dragon had finally become the dragon he was meant to be. Notes *The was available at level 23. *The began on November 20, 2015 and ended on December 2, 2015. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event